


Piccola principessa

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Coniglietta rosa [3]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Flash Fic, Hurt/Comfort, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26668147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di drabble e flash-fic su Chibiusa.
Series: Coniglietta rosa [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927534





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KOVQX2KBLzo; Sailor Moon AMV - " Disturbia ".  
> Scritto per: #somanydisease di Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart  
> Fandom: Sailor Moon  
> Prompt di Elly Ele Radice: Incidente.

Memoria persa

Mamoru si premette le mani sulle tempie e cadde in ginocchio, urlando. Era scosso da tremiti e dimenava la testa.

Chibiusa guardava il padre nascosta in parte dietro lo stipite della porta aperta, stringendolo spasmodicamente con le ditina paffutelle. Le sue iridi dai riflessi vermigli erano liquide.

Riconobbe la figura della madre. La regina era illuminata dalla luce delle grandi lampade di cristallo alle sue spalle. Aveva un sorriso dolce, ma gli occhi colmi di preoccupazione.

“Sono qui… Mi occupo io di te” disse rassicurante. Aiutò il marito a rimettersi in piedi.

Lui si divincolò gridando, lei gli accarezzò la schiena e gli posò un bacio tra i capelli mori dai riflessi verdi.

Lo condusse con sé fino al letto e ve lo fece sedere.

Il lenzuolo era candido come il suo lungo vestito dalla gonna a tubino che si allargava a fiore.

Mamoru gemette: “N-non ricordo… niente”. La sua voce era deformata dalla confusione, tremante.

Usagi mormorò: “Non temere, è colpa dell’incidente. I ricordi torneranno anche questa volta. Non devi avere paura”.

Chibiusa guardò sua madre continuare a cullare contro di sé il padre e scappò via, col battito cardiaco impazzito.


	2. Il riflesso di un sogno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> » "Questa storia partecipa al Writober di Fanwriter.it"  
> » Prompt:1. Riflesso  
> » N° parole: 105  
> Lista: PumpNIGHT 2020  
> Ispirato a: https://www.deviantart.com/owifreak/art/Reflections-254341890; Reflections BY OWIFreak.  
> Fandom: Sailor Moon

Il riflesso di un sogno

Chibiusa s’inginocchiò sul pavimento che sembrava un gigantesco specchio, gli ampi codini rosa ondeggiavano ai lati del suo capo.

Indossava un pigiama verde-acqua molto largo, che ricadeva in morbidi pieghe, ed i suoi piedi erano nudi.

Allungò la mano e accarezzò l’unicorno davanti a lei.

Helios strofinò il muso contro le sue dita paffutelle, nitrendo piano.

I loro riflessi mostravano Chibiusa con indosso un lungo vestito candido, dalle decorazioni color oro.

L’unicorno alato, invece, aveva come riflesso un giovane dai capelli argentei e un corno brillante che splendeva sulla sua fronte. Il giovane principe osservava intensamente la ragazza, con le labbra piegate in un sorriso.

[105].


	3. Bambine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> » "Questa storia partecipa al Writober di Fanwriter.it"  
> » Prompt: 4. Rossetto  
> » N° parole: 107  
> Lista: PumpINK 2020  
> Ispirato a: https://www.deviantart.com/ched101287/art/Smile-148146465; Smile BY ched101287.  
> Fandom: Sailor Moon

Bambine

Su un tavolo era abbandonato un puzzle incompleto, la parte cominciata rappresentava una foresta bagnata dalla pioggia.

Alla parete era appeso un orologio a forma di luna calante, giallo intenso con le stecche arancioni.

L’ambiente era illuminato da una luce delicata, che si posava sul mobilio come una carezza.

Di sottofondo risuonava una melodia suonata al pianoforte, mandata da una radiolina ronzante, per via del segnale disturbato.

Hotaru arrossì, vedendo Chibiusa sporgersi verso di lei.

Chibiusa le sorrise e le passò il rossetto sulle labbra. Non rispetto i bordi, sporcandole il visetto sottile e ridacchiò.

“Scusa, non sono tanto brava” ammise.

Hotaru rispose: “A me piace così”.

[107].


End file.
